Pas sans toi
by 21Guns
Summary: Isabella Swan n'a jamais eu une vie facile, loin de là. Alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de s'en sortir, elle rencontre Edward Cullen. Pourra-t-il réellement faire sortir Bella de son enfer ?  Tous Humains. / Attention : Certaine scène cru./
1. Prologue

'José Gonzalez - Heartbeats'

**_"Une nuit _****_pour être confus_**

**_Une nuit pour accélérer la vérité_**

**_Nous avons fait une promesse_**

**_Quatre mains et puis loin"_**

Une nuit de bonheur. Une nuit qui à jamais serai en moi. Graver. La meilleur nuit de toute ma pauvre vie.

**_"Tous deux sous l'influence_**

**_Nous avons eu le parfum divin_**

**_Pour savoir quoi dire_**

**_L'esprit est une lame de rasoir"_**

Nous étions jeune et amoureux, insouciant. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien de joyeux.

**_"Pour réclamer des mains d'en haut_**

**_Pour se pencher dessus_**

**_Ne soit pas assez bon_**

**_Pour moi, non"_**

Tu as tellement fait pour moi. Ce n'était pas ce qui devait arriver. Jamais.

**_"Une nuit d'assaut magique_**

**_Un début, un simple contact_**

**_Une nuit pour pousser et crier_**

**_Et puis l'apaisement_**

**_Dix jours d'airs parfaits_**

**_Les couleurs rouges et bleues_**

**_Nous avions fait une promesse_**

**_Nous étions amoureux"_**

Tu avais cru en nous. En notre avenir. Tu m'avais convaincus pouvoir vivre dans un monde meilleur. Etre enfin heureux. Tout les deux.

**_"Pour réclamer des mains d'en haut_**

**_Pour se pencher dessus_**

**_Ne soit pas assez bon_**

**_Pour moi, non_**

**_Pour réclamer des mains d'en haut_**

**_Pour se pencher dessus_**

**_Ne soit pas assez bon_**

**_Pour moi, non"_**

C'était grâce à toi que j'avais réussi tout ça. Comment puis-je faire pour continuer sans toi ? Mon amour.

**_"Et toi,_**

**_Tu as connu les mains du diable_**

**_Et toi,_**

**_Nous maintenir éveillés avec dents de loups_**

**_Partageons de différents battements de coeur en une nuit ?"_**

Tu es le seul à avoir le mérite, de te faire appelé Héro. Parce que tu en étais un. Un vrai.

**_"Pour réclamer des mains d'en haut_**

**_Pour se pencher dessus_**

**_Ne soit pas assez bon_**

**_Pour moi, non_**

**_Pour réclamer des mains d'en haut_**

**_Pour se pencher dessus_**

**_Ne soit pas assez bon_**

**_Pour moi, non"_**

Chaque jour qui passe loin de toi, m'enfonce un peu plus dans la douleur. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde ou tu n'es plus. Je te veux tellement à mes coté, pensé à toi deviens difficile, la souffrance est tellement assommante. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je ne veux plus continuer.

Mon amour. Edward. Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie.

* * *

La jeune femme au longues boucles brune rapprocha dangereusement la lame près de son bras. Le rasoir se posa sans un bruit sur sa peau fine et blanchâtre, proche de son poignet délicat. Un gémissement étouffé de douleur résonna dans la petite salle de bain. Les derniers accords de la guitare se jouait sur la radio posé non loin de là. L'eau de la baignoire se teintant de rouge, petit à petit. Un dernier souffle. Un dernier souhait. Celui de retrouvé celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.


	2. Chapitre 1

« Viens là ! Je n'attendrai pas éternellement. », Hurla James.

Depuis combien de temps essayai-je de repousser l'échéance ? Je n'y louperai pas cette fois. Je ne pouvais plus y échapper.

Je prenais une grande goulée d'air polluée par l'odeur de tabac, d'alcool et tout un tas d'autres trucs que j'ignorai. Avançant doucement vers mon bourreau.

« Je savais que tu en avais envie Iza. Tu n'es qu'une petite garce. », Susurra-t-il a mon oreille.

Il avait toujours le garrot- qui je devinai avait été fait avec un bout de tissu-, indiquant qu'il s'était fait une piqûre. Ses yeux injectés de sang me le confirmère.

En l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvai par terre, une douleur aigu tiraillant mon estomac. Il m'avais frappé. Comme d'habitude.

Je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais. Essayant de vidé mon esprit, de me retrouvé ailleurs l'espace de quelques minutes, pour survivre une nouvelle fois au calvaire dont j'allais être la victime.

Un dernier coup à la tête m'envoya rejoindre le trou noir. Je ne luttai pas. Heureuse d'en finir avant même qu'il ne commence.

* * *

Je me réveillais, je le sentais. La douleur s'insinuant doucement dans mes veines. Des courbatures aussi. J'ouvrai lentement mes paupières, apercevant James au loin, à moitié nu, une bouteille vide de whisky entre les mains. Il semblait être a des lieux d'ici, un sourire sadique au bout de ses lèvres rougis et mal soigné.

Je tentais de me remettre sur mes jambes, et échouait lamentablement. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, je me maintenait à quatre pattes, puis assise, mes articulations me faisant souffrir.

Je laissait mon regard parcourir mon corps, pour évaluer les dégâts. De nombreux ecchymoses, une vilaine coupure sur l'avant bras, et des chevilles en sang à cause des cordes durement attaché a celles-ci.

Mes yeux se déplacèrent ensuite tout autour de la salle dans laquelle je me trouvai. Une chose n'était pas normal. Pas comme j'avais l'habitude que ça soit.

La porte était entre ouverte de trente bon centimètre, James était quasi inconscient, et l'une des bouteilles d'alcool était brisée en deux, laissant quelques bouts de verre tranchant a ma porté et que je soupçonnais être ceux qui m'avait entaillé l'avant bras.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite dans mon esprit, évaluant la situation.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir a mes actes, et c'est avec une montée d'adrénaline infini que je me saisissait d'un bout de verre, tranchait mes liens, et épuisait mes dernières particules d'énergie dans le corps pour me précipité vers la porte.

Je parcourais ce qui semblait être un sorte de hall, une autre vieille porte en très mauvaise état faisait office d'entrée, enfin c'est ce que j'en concluais en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

Je l'ouvrai et était reconnaissante à toute force supérieur que cette fichu porte soit ouverte.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais pied nu, sans pratiquement aucun vêtements sur le corps, et que dehors, il neigeait.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu de neige ? Mais la question la plus adaptés était : Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mis les pieds dehors ?

Sachant que ce serait sans doute ma dernière chance de quitté cet enfer, je ne prenais pas en compte que j'était à demi-nue, qu'il faisait un froid polaire, qu'a chaque pas, la douleur vrillait mon corps tout entier. Je ne pouvais plus prendre en compte tout ça. je me devais de passer outre. Pour ne jamais plus ne revenir ici.

Les lampions se faisait de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Au bout d'un moment, ou je pensais que je ne pourrai plus continuer, j'aperçut une voiture dont les phares semblait prendre le même chemin que moi.

Et si c'était James qui s'était réveillé et qui s'était mis à ma poursuite ?

J'accélérais le mouvement. Souffrant le martyr avec mes chevilles ravagés et mes pieds complètement gelée. La complète obscurité n'aidant pas, mon pied se pris dans quelque chose et je chutai sur la route.

Si c'était vraiment James au volant de cette voiture grise, j'était foutu. Foutu pour toujours.

Le véhicule me voyant enfin, s'arrêta pile a quelques mètres de moi. Les pleins phares ne me permettais pas de voir le visage du conducteur.

La voiture s'ouvrit. Et je poussai un soupir de soulagement inexplicable. Même si je ne savais pas sur quel genre de personne j'était tombé.

Une voix douce me sortie de ma léthargie.

« Mademoiselle ? » Demanda l'homme depuis sa portière.

Je n'avais plus la force de tenté de me relevée. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, l'homme s'avança doucement vers moi.

Je pu voir d'où j'étais qu'il semblait très grand, avoisinant sûrement le mètre quatre vingt. Ses cheveux était couper assez court et semblait en désordre. Les phares de la voiture leurs donnaient l'impression d'avoir une étrange couleur cuivrée. D'après ce que je voyais, il semblait avoir environs le même âge que moi. Soit la vingtaine.

Une fois arriver à ma hauteur, il s'accroupis et me regarda étrangement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez mal quelque pars ? », Dit-il doucement. Il parcouru ensuite mon corps et marmonna un « Oui, c'est évident que ça ne va pas. Pauvre idiot. »

La situation n'aurais pas été tel que j'aurais pu sourire. Mais je grognai quand il posa un doigt sur mon bras, près de la coupure.

« Je... Je vais vous amenez à l'hôpital, ne vous inquiété pas. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il me pris ensuite délicatement dans ses bras. Cela aurait été brusquement que je n'aurais pas eu plus mal. Mon corps entier semblait avoir été piétiner. Comment avais-je pu survivre autant de temps auprès de James ?

Un frisson d'effrois me traversa toute entière rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il me ferai si jamais il me retrouvais.

Au moment ou j'étais dans les bras de l'inconnue, une odeur très agréable vint frappés mes narines. Un mélange de miel et de sapin, quelque chose de très rassurant et chaud. Bien que j'en aurai rougis d'embarras si cela ce serai passer dans d'autre circonstance, je plongeai mon visage un peu plus dans le cou du jeune-homme.

Je le sentis me déposer lentement sur le siège passager, m'attachant la ceinture a la place et, descendant doucement le siège de façon à ce que je sois presque allongé, ce qui je doit l'avouer, me fis quelque peut me sentir mieux, et mon poids ne s'appuyas pas sur qu'une seul partie de mon corps, réduisent considérablement la douleur.

L'intérieur de la voiture sentais comme son propriétaire, la chaleur que dégageait la climatisation me faisait du bien. Je ne tremblais plus. Ni de peur, ni de froid.

Je me sentais, pour la première fois et depuis longtemps, en sécurité.

Il démarra doucement la voiture qui décolla dans un petit bruit sourd.

Je voyais les mains du conducteur serrés tellement le volant que ses phalanges en étaient blanche. Il semblait nerveux et inquiet. Il ne parlait pas, se concentrant sur la route verglacer.

Quand je commençais a me laisser glisser dans le sommeil, il pris enfin la parole d'une voix tellement douce qu'on aurait cru qu'il parlait à un enfant.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Mon père et médecin, nous n'aurons pas besoin de passer par les urgences. Je... Puis-je savoir ton prénom ? » Rougit-il.

« Bella... Je m'appelle Bella. »

Ma voix sembla tellement rauque que je ne la reconnus même pas, et n'osa pas lui demander son prénom a mon tour. Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, il se présenta.

« Moi c'est Edward. Edward Cullen » Me sourit-il.

Je tentai un pauvre sourire a mon tour, mais me résignait bien vite en pensant plutôt que ça ressemblai a une grimace.

Il repris la parole.

« Tu te sens capable de marcher ou... Je te porte ? »

« Je... Vais essayer de marcher. »

« Ok. »

Il sorti de ma voiture pendant que je détachait tant bien que mal la ceinture de sécurité. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière qu'il me l'ouvrit en souriant.

« Merci. » Dis-je doucement.

« De rien Bella. »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche rendais tellement mieux que dans la mienne et que dans celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Comme je m'y attendais, je ne puis me mettre debout que quelques secondes avant de m'éffondrée lamentablement sur le sol. Sol qui ne vint jamais puisque Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille.

Il fini par me porté comme il l'avait fait précédemment et m'amena d'un pas rapide dans l'hôpital. Les balancements de sa démarche me berçait, et je fini par somnolé dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il fît immobilisé, j'entendis quelque bride de conversation.

« Papa ! »

« Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la à une heure pareille ? »

« Je revenais de mon cours à Seattle et je l'ai trouvé au bord de la route ! »

Le père d'Edward qui jusque là n'avais pas semblé prêter attention a moi, me regarda.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé a cette petite.. » Dit-il avec pitié.

La pitié... Je ne voulais pas qu'on ai pitié de moi. Tous sauf ça.

« Porte la jusqu'à mon bureau. Je vais pensé ses plaids. »

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés jusqu'au dit bureau, Edward me déposa sur une sorte de table en acier très froide.

Son père se mis en face de moi et je le regardais en face pour la première fois.

Il avait les cheveux blond gominé. Semblait avoir la quarantaine et avais les même traits fins que son fils. Ses yeux était d'un bleu-gris étrange. J'avais pu remarquer plus tôt qu'Edward lui avait les yeux vert émeraude. Ils étaient tout deux différents mais semblable. Il était évident qu'il était de la même famille.

« Je m'appel Carlisle, je suis le père d'Edward. Je suis médecin, je vais t'examiner d'accord ? »

J'hochai simplement la tête.

Il commenças d'abord par examiner mes blessures. Il recousu ensuite mon avant bras et je fermai les yeux et mordait mon poing pour ne pas hurler. Il mis une crème sur mes deux chevilles avant de les bandés.

Une fois que tout sembla être désinfecté il commença a me poser les questions que je redoutai tant. Pourtant je me devais de lui répondre, mais étrangement, je ne voulais pas que son fils soi là et puisse entendre toute l'histoire. il ne voudrai plus me revoir après ça, et regretterai sûrement d'avoir osé me toucher. Moi la fille souillé. Il n'aurai plus aucune estime de moi. Je ne vaudrai plus rien.

Cette réflexion me fis plus mal que ça n'aurai du. J'était tellement reconnaissante envers Edward que je ne voulais pas ne plus le revoir suite à cela. Il m'avait sauvé. Il s'était arrêter pour me ramasser, alors que d'autre, en voyant mon états aurais sûrement aussi tôt rebrousser chemin et fait comme si je n'avais jamais exister.

Carlisle du comprendre car il demanda a son fils de l'attendre dans la salle à coter. Ce dernier allait mettre une objection, mais le regard que lui jeta son père était sans appel. Il me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de se dirigé vers la sortie.

Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers moi. M'observant avec des yeux bienveillant. Toute pitié ayant déserter ses iris.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler, ce serai maladroit de ma pars mais j'aimerai que tu m'explique comment t'es tu retrouvé sur une route de forêt en pleine nuit ? »

J'hésitai a répondre à cette question, mais si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais parler. Et Carlisle semblait être la personne idéale pour ça.

« Je me suis enfuie de... Quelque pars. », murmurai-je.

« D'accord. Et je doute que cette endroit soit convenable n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est un endroit affreux. »

« Où est situer cette endroit ? Il faut qu'on le sache si tu veux que nous retrouvions ceux qui t'ont fait ça. »

« Je ne sais pas où exactement. La seule chose dont je me souvienne et du panneau Seattle. »

« D'accord, je comprend. », me sourit-il. Compatissant. « Hmm, Edward m'a dit ton prénom, mais quel et ton nom de famille ? »

« Isabella Swan. » Chuchotai-je.

J'avais mis tellement de temps a essayer d'oublier qui j'était. Simplement le repenser était douloureux.

« A tu de la famille Isabella ? Qui puisse te prendre en charge ? »

« Je... Non. Avant ça je me trouvais à l'orphelinat. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais deux ans. »

« Depuis combien de temps n'est tu plus a l'orphelinat ? »

« Quelques années. J'ai fuguée à mon dix-septième anniversaire. »

je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ce qui c'était passer depuis ce jour. Comment avais-je été assez bête pour pensez pouvoir m'en sortir à dix-sept ans. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi stupide.

« Et tu es tombée entre de mauvaise mains. », devina-t-il. « Je ne t'en demande pas plus pour aujourd'hui Isabella. Je vais demander a un collègue de faire des recherches plus pousser sur ta famille, peut-être y a t'il quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de toi. Quel âge à tu ? »

« Vingt et un ans depuis le treize septembre. »

« Donc tu es majeur. Je doute que tu puisse subvenir a tes besoins la tout de suite si je te relâchait ? »

J'acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas songer a l'après en m'enfuyant. Qu'est-ce que j'allait devenir ?

« Je ne fini pas ma garde maintenant. Est-ce que... A tu assez confiance en Edward pour accepter qu'il te prenne chez lui pour passer la nuit ? Ensuite nous aviserons. »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec cette idée. Excuse moi.» Finit-il en allant chercher Edward.

Je venais de passer les cinq dernière années a me faire maltraité et.. Violé, et aussitôt sortie de cette enfer, j'acceptais de me faire hébergées chez un homme. J'étais devenu complètement folle.


End file.
